Manchester Re-United
by Andress Jade
Summary: This story is number three from my original story I Adore You, Heart and Soul. In this particular story the family will be going on a trip to Manchester, England for summer vacation. What will happen while they are there? Will it bring them closer together or farther apart? Just how much of Daphne's childhood growing up will be revealed? Read the story and please review!
1. Chapter 1

Manchester Re-United

**This is number three of my story I Adore You, Heart And Soul. My story is now known as a "trilogy". This will be the last story for this series. The next Niles/Daphne story will be completely unrelated to this series. In this particular story, the Cranes are going to take a trip to Manchester. This idea came to me not long after finishing Dance For My Father but I didn't know how to start it, but after much brainstorming and soul searching I have finally figured out what I want to do with it. I really hope you all like it. I will probably be getting a lot of help with all the Manchester slang and customs and such. I hope I do it justice and I hope you enjoy this story. Please be patient with me if the story takes too long to write because sometimes I run into some writer's block. It happens to the best of us. Please feel free to review because all feedback is welcome! Thanks for your friendship and support thus far, I wouldn't be here without all of you. You know who you are. Enjoy! **

Chapter 1

This story takes place in the spring; several months after my last story. The kids are still in school but there are just a couple of weeks left before summer vacation. Niles and Daphne are decorating the house for David's birthday while the kids are at school; he's turning 17.

Niles is back to 100% again, it's like he was never sick. He's back to work and has taken on more patients. He really loves his work. Ashling is doing well, she hasn't cut herself since she started seeing the psychiatrist that her parents recommended. Her dancing is going very well, she is now in the advanced class. Emily is doing well, she spends most of her time with Jordan. Her parents finally allowed her to get a cell phone but she has very limited coverage on it. That still doesn't stop her from trying to use up her coverage and begging for more. She's definitely becoming a teenager, she has all the classic symptoms; but it's not surprising considering she has gotten her period and will be turning 13 soon. David is of course looking forward to turning 17 and is enjoying spending time with his girlfriend Michelle. Niles and Daphne really like her a lot, she seems to be really good for David.

Daphne got a promotion and is working in a clinic as a physical therapist, she really enjoys it. Her clients really like her and she gets along with her co workers but then that's no surprise because she always seems to get along with everyone. It's no surprise that Niles and Daphne ended up together because they both enjoy helping people and have the same goals in life.

They all miss Martin terribly but they are all dealing with it very well. Despite the fact that Martin is gone, they still see Ronee regularly; she is still very much a part of their lives. Even though she came into the family late, she is still accepted like she had always been there from the beginning.

So my story begins with Niles and Daphne decorating for David's birthday before the kids get home from school They make sure they have all of David's favorite foods ready to go because he's always hungry when he gets home from school. The big surprise they have for him is tickets to a concert with him and his friends. That gives them a chance to be alone for an evening while they send the girls out to a movie. It's been a long time since they've had a night alone together and they are looking forward to it. They love being parents and love the kids, but sometimes they just need some time to themselves; they work hard everyday. They have earned it and they deserve it.

Just as Niles and Daphne put the finishing touches on the decorations, the kids arrive home from school. Niles and Daphne stand in front of the door to keep David from coming all the way into the house. He just stands in front of the door holding his backpack on his shoulder. Emily and Ashling join their parents.

He gives everyone questioning looks before he speaks.

"What's going on? What are you all up to?" he asks.

Daphne approaches her son and puts her arm around him while the others continue to stand in front of the door.

"17 years ago, I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. He arrived in the most unexpected way, I was in the vet's office because Eddie had swallowed Ronee's wedding ring. While I was waiting for the vet to get the ring back, I went into labor. You arrived a short time later and as I held you in my arms and looked at your little face, I fell in love. You made your father and me very happy that day. It was one of the happiest days of our lives. The look on your father's face when he first saw you was like nothing I had ever seen before. He was so proud he had a son. From that day on you have done nothing but make us proud to be your parents; you have been a wonderful son. We love you, David."

David looks at his mother with tears in his eyes and smiles; he then looks at his father and sees the tears in his eyes and the smile on his face.

"Happy Birthday, David!" they all yell.

Niles, Emily and Ashling all step away from each other as the decorations and food are revealed. David laughs as he sets his backpack on the floor.

"Thank you, everybody. This means so much to me." he says as he approaches the table full of food.

He looks over at his parents who have their arms around each other.

'You have all my favorite foods here! I can't believe this, you are the best parents in the world!"

David approaches his parents and gives them hugs before he heads back over to the table to start eating.

"There are more surprises coming, son." Niles explains.

"Ooh, I can't wait!' David says as he stuffs his mouth with food.

Emily and Ashling go to their rooms to get their gifts for David.

Niles pulls Daphne aside and gives her a spine shattering kiss. When she pulls out of the kiss, she gives Niles a look of total shock.

"What was that for?" she asks.

"That was for marrying me and for giving me three of the most amazing kids in the world. I love you so much Daphne. I think I fall in love with you more each day. You're amazing and beautiful."

Daphne gives Niles a cute, flirty smile as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Niles and I should be the one thanking you. You have made me the happiest I have ever been, thank you for everything you have given me. You are the most wonderful, amazing man and I couldn't ask for anything more."

Niles smiles at Daphne as he leans in for another kiss and as the kiss gets more passionate; their daughters walk back into the room and see them.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that the family now has a dog. It's a female Golden Retriever they named Sunshine but they all call her Sunny. She's not fully grown yet but she's a very smart and friendly dog. The whole family loves her. **

Chapter 2

Emily and Ashling just stand there and watch their parents making out. They don't say anything at first but then Ashling is the first one to say something.

"Mummy and Daddy sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby-"

But before Ashling can finish Emily puts her hand over Ashling's mouth. Niles and Daphne pull out of the kiss and give surprised looks to their daughters. Emily stands there with a nervous grin on her face while her hand is still clamped over Ashling's mouth.

Ashling pulls Emily's hand off her mouth and starts to giggle.

Emily apologizes.

"Sorry about that, I didn't want to interrupt but Ashling wouldn't keep her big mouth shut."

Ashling looks over at her sister.

"I don't have a big mouth, Emily!"

Niles breaks it up before he blows up into a huge fight.

"Okay girls, go put your gifts on the table with the others." he explains.

The girls quickly obey as they put their presents on the gift table.

Daphne goes to the kitchen to get the drinks for the party as Niles answers the door. Roz finally arrives with Alice.

Niles lets them in and as soon as they spot David, they head right for him.

"Happy Birthday, David!' they both yell.

David smiles as he gives them both hugs and tells them where to put the presents that they brought. Roz eventually joins Daphne in the kitchen and helps her with the drinks.

Alice runs into Emily at the gift table as they strike up a conversation and before long more people start showing up until there is a living room full of people.

Eventually it's time for David to open his presents and he loves all of them, he's especially excited about the concert tickets from his parents. Emily got him a DVD of his favorite movie, Ashling got him some new drawing pens, Roz got him a couple of video games, and Alice got him a gift certificate for his favorite store at the mall. Michelle is going to treat him to dinner before they go to the concert later.

A short time later...

The party finally comes to an end and everyone had a great time. As people start to leave, David goes to him room to get ready for the concert. Jordan, Emily and Ashling are all going to the movies together so Niles and Daphne can spend the evening alone together.

Emily was initially upset that Ashling was tagging along with she and Jordan but finally accepted it. Jordan's dad is coming by to take them to the movies and will be bringing them home later.. Niles and Daphne can't stop grinning at each other because they are so anxious for their evening alone, they can't wait for it to start. It's been so long since they've been alone together.

It's finally time for the kids to leave. Ashlling goes to check on Sunny before leaving, to make sure she has enough food and water. Sunny is everyone's dog, but Ashling is the one that takes the most care of her.

After Ashling checks on Sunny, she and Emily leave with Jordan. David comes out of his room, wearing completely different jeans and shirt and his new shoes. He's wearing cologne and his hair is nicely combed. He spots Michelle sitting on the couch waiting for him as he approaches her.

Michelle looks up and sees David and smiles; she stands up and looks him up and down.

"My don't you look nice, David."

David smiles.

"Thank you Michelle and I must say you are looking especially beautiful yourself this evening."

Michelle laughs as she punches David in the arm.

"You really know how to flatter a girl don't you?"

David just gets a look of complete innocence on his face as he shrugs his shoulders.

Daphne interrupts them.

"Are you two ready to go to the concert?'

David looks at his mother.

"Yes we're ready, mum," he says as he extends his elbow for Michelle to take.

"Shall we go, milady?" David asks; pretending to be sophisticated.

Michelle just shakes her head and rolls her eyes as she grabs David's elbow.

Niles and Daphne both laugh as they watch them walk to the door.

Daphne wants to get a picture of them before they leave so she grabs the camera off the table. She has them strike a few poses in front of the door; until finally they are free to leave.

As they are leaving, Daphne tosses a bunch of different instructions to David as he and Michelle are walking to his car.

"Please drive carefully", "Don't talk to strangers," "Be responsible", etc. All the usual things a mother tells her teenager who's going off alone for the first time.

Before long Daphne and Niles see David's car stop at the stop sign at the end of the street and turn the corner until it's out of sight. Niles takes Daphne by the arm as he pulls her inside. She closes the door behind her and leans against it. She and Niles give each other mischievous smiles as they realize they're finally alone.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Niles and Daphne are sitting together in the tub, surrounded by mounds of bubbles. The only light is coming from the candles placed strategically around the room. Daphne has her back facing Niles as she leans against his chest. Niles has one arm around her shoulders as his other hand is busy holding a glass of champagne.

There is a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries sitting next to a very expensive bottle of champagne next to the tub. Niles has the stereo softly playing some beautiful instrumental music. They are just enjoying being with each other and having this time alone. They love it when they can just be alone and relax like this. Niles knows how to bring the romance whenever it's necessary.

Niles takes a drink of his champagne as Daphne reaches for a chocolate covered strawberry, it's her favorite dessert when she's alone with Niles. She takes a big bite out of it as some of the juice runs down her chin. She starts to wipe it away with her free hand but before she can, Niles notices and stops her. He sets down his glass as he grabs Daphne's face and tilts it back as he starts to lick the juice off her chin. He starts with his tongue and then mouth and before they realize it, they are passionately kissing

When they finally pull out of the kiss, they look at one another for a moment; their eyes locked on each other. Then suddenly Daphne remembers the half eaten strawberry in her hand so she reaches up and puts it in Niles mouth, taking him completely by surprise.

She starts to laugh as she looks at Niles' expression, when he finally finishes the strawberry; he picks up his champagne glass and then Daphne's and hands it to her. Daphne takes it from him and holds it as she waits to see what he's going to do.

Then Niles begins to speak as he holds up his glass.

"I want to make a toast to us, may we be as happy as we are right now; always. I love you, Daphne."

Daphne smiles.

"I love you too, Niles."

They then clink their glasses and drink.

They finish up their bubble bath as they step out of the tub and slip their robes on. Niles grabs the champagne and strawberries as they both head to their bedroom. Once they get there, Niles sets the tray with the champagne and strawberries on the dresser. He then walks over to his stereo and turns it up a little louder. Daphne sits on the edge of the bed watching him.

_I wonder what he has up his sleeve now?_ She thinks to herself.

Before she realizes what's happening Niles is standing in front of her with his hand extended towards her. She just gives him a confused look.

Niles sees the confusion on Daphne's face, so he decides to make his intentions more clear to her.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Crane?"

Daphne looks down at Niles' outstretched hand and then back up at him.

"You want to dance with me?" she asks; smiling.

Niles smiles back at her.

"Of course, you are Mrs. Crane aren't you?'

Daphne giggles a little.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am." she says as she takes Niles's hand and then stands up.

Niles takes Daphne completely by surprise when he twirls her around and then catches her around the waist. When they are facing each other again, Daphne still has a look of surprise on her face. She totally wasn't expecting that and it takes her a moment to gain her composure. Niles helps calm her down by holding her against him as hand is on her back and the other is holding one of hers. Before long, they are both completely relaxed as they dance together; Daphne's head is lying on Niles' shoulder as Niles lays his cheek against Daphne's forehead.

"It's been so long since we've danced and held each other like this, hasn't it?" Niles exclaims.

Daphne nods.

"Yes it has, and I've missed it so much. I love being in your arms, Niles. I wish we could stay like this forever."

Niles smiles.

"So do I, but at least we still have tonight and we can make tonight last as long as possible."

After Niles says that, Daphne lifts her head of Niles' shoulder and buries her face in his neck as they continue to dance and hold each other well into the night.

A few hours later...

The girls get home from the movies and go straight to bed, David won't be home till very early in the morning. The concert is supposed to go on all night. Niles and Daphne don't hear the girls arrive home because they are so much into each other. After they finish their dancing, they have a bit more champagne as they lie down, hold one another and just talk. Once they get relaxed enough, they make love until they finally fall asleep in each others' arms.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about taking so long to update. I have been busy with cleaning house, work and taking care of my sick husband. I finally found some time to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 4

The next morning...

As the bright morning sun streams through the windows in Niles and Daphne's bedroom; it wakes Niles from his slumber. He opens his eyes and immediately sees the ceiling tiles, and almost forgets where he is for a moment. Once he comprehends where he is, he turns his head and sees Daphne next to him. Her back is facing him; her bare shoulders are exposed and her chestnut hair is spread all over her pillow. Niles smiles as he props himself up on one arm and leans over and begins kissing Daphne's bare shoulder and then her neck. Daphne begins to stir as she lets out a small moan and then turns over onto her back. Niles looks down at her as she opens her eyes. The first thing she sees is Niles' blue eyes and just stares into them for a moment until Niles breaks the silence and smiles.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Daphne smiles back.

"Good morning to you." she replies.

"Did you sleep well?" he asks.

Daphne nods.

"Yes, I slept like a baby. How about you, how did you sleep?"

"I slept very well, thank you." Niles says with a grin.

Daphne gives Niles a questioning look.

"What are you thinking about, Niles? I don't think I trust that grin of yours."

"I'm thinking about how beautiful and sexy you are and how much I love you."

Daphne smiles.

"Aren't you sweet? I love you too you silly sod."

"Then PROVE it." Niles says seductively as he goes in for a passionate kiss.

Daphne's hands go around Niles' neck as the kiss gets deeper. They continue to kiss as Daphne rolls them over and she is now on top.

Niles pulls out of the kiss and looks at Daphne.

"You are truly insatiable, Mrs. Crane."

"If I am it's because of you, you make me so happy and satisfy me in every single way." Daphne says as her fingers caress Niles' cheek.

"I feel the same way, Daphne. I have never felt this way about anyone else, and I love you just as much as the day I married you, if not more."

Daphne just gives Niles a seductive look as she leans in for a kiss. The kiss gets deeper and more passionate as Niles wraps his arms around Daphne's back. Before long they are at the point of no return as they once again become one body and soul.

Meanwhile...

The girls are awake and almost as soon as she wakes up, Emily calls Jordan even though she had just seen him the night before. She is lying on the couch chatting with him as Ashling rolls her eyes as she walks past; heading to the kitchen to find something to eat for breakfast. David is of course still asleep, since he was out all night at the concert.

The girls aren't even thinking about their parents, it's not unusual for them to sleep in on the weekends. They know they will be up and around before long. It's just a typical Saturday morning in the Crane household.

Ashling is in the kitchen deciding what she wants to eat for breakfast, but while trying to decide she pours herself a glass of juice. When she opens the fridge to grab the juice, she notices that they are out of milk. She then remembered that David was supposed to pick some up at the store yesterday after school but with everything going on with his birthday, he forgot.

She will make sure to let her parents know about it once they wake up. Ashling takes the juice out of the fridge, grabs a glass out of the cabinet and pours herself some juice. She puts the juice back in the fridge and decides to have a Pop Tart.

As she is getting the box out of the cabinet the land line phone rings, startling her. She calms down and then goes to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this the number of the residence of David Crane?" the voice on the other end asks.

"Yes it is." Ashling replies.

"Well this is Seattle General and we are calling to inform you that David Crane was brought in early this morning. He was involved in a hit and run and is in stable condition in the ICU."

Ashling gets a look of shock on her face as she begins to tear up.

"Oh my God! Um, how is the passenger that was with him?" she asks.

"She is just fine thankfully. She just has a few bumps and bruises, she was the one that told us who to call and gave us the number to call."

"Thank you for calling and letting us know, ma'am. I will let my family know and we will be there as soon as we can."

Ashling hangs up the phone and goes to tell her family about David.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter starts out a bit graphic, I hope I don't have to change the rating due to that. But I really want to capture the emotions of everyone involved and how quickly things can change. I want the readers to feel the passion and love that Niles and Daphne have for one another and also the pain of hearing of their son's condition. Let me know if you think I should change the rating after reading this chapter. Enjoy! **

Chapter 5

Niles and Daphne are once again in the throes of passion. They are completely unaware of the news about David being in a car accident. Right now the only thing on their minds is each other and the pleasure they are experiencing with one another. They aren't thinking about anything else right now but that will change in and instant once they find out about David.

Daphne is now straddling Niles as he lies on his back, his hands gripping both sides of her hips. They are looking into each others' eyes and smiling as Daphne's hands are running across Niles' chest and stomach. The bed sheet is pulled up so the only thing showing is Daphne's bare back. Niles starts to slide his hands up to Daphne's rib cage as her head snaps back from the pleasure that is being created between the two of them. There is no turning back now...

Meanwhile...

Ashling has approached Emily and is trying to get her attention but she hasn't been too successful so far. She can't get Emily off the phone so she can tell her about David. Ashling finally has had enough and yanks the phone from Emily. Emily gets mad as she sits up and tries to grab her phone from Ashling.

"Ashling, give me back my phone now and I mean it!" Emily hisses.

Ashling holds it away from Emily and shakes her head.

"No, Emily. I need to talk to you about something very important, tell Jordan you will call him back!"

"You can't tell me what to do, Ashling. In case you have forgotten I am older than you and that means I don't have to listen to anything you have to say. Now give me my phone back before I tell mum and dad."

"I will give it back to you right after I tell you what I have to tell you."

Emily gets a look of frustration on her face as she crosses her arms and waits for Ashling to tell her what she needs to tell her.

"What is it, Ashling?"

"I just got a call from Seattle General, David was in a car accident this morning and he's there in the ICU in stable condition. Now tell me if you think your conversation with Jordan is more important than our brother!" Ashling says as she breaks down crying.

She tosses Emily's phone back to her and runs to her room.

Emily just sits there in a state of shock, almost not believing what she just heard. She can't move or speak after hearing the news until she hears Jordan on the phone calling her name. Emily looks down at her phone, as she remembers that Jordan is still on the line. She puts the phone back up to her ear to answer Jordan. She tries to keep her voice steady as she speaks to him.

"Jordan, I will have to call you back. I just got some really shocking news about my brother. I will fill you in on the details later. Goodbye."

As Emily hangs up the phone she makes her way to her parents bedroom on unsteady feet. She has to hold onto the walls to keep from falling over. Her legs and feet feel like jelly as she walks to her parents room. She feels the burning in the back of her throat as she tries to keep from crying. She has to hold herself together long enough to tell her parents. She has to be strong long enough for that. She makes it to her parents bedroom door and just stands there staring at it deciding what to do. As she gets ready to knock, she hears a noise coming from the other side.

Meanwhile...

Niles hands are now on Daphne's chest as she lets out a moan letting Niles know she's almost there and then suddenly there's a knock on the door. It stops them both cold as they look towards the door as they hear another knock. They look back towards each other with guilty looks wondering if the kids heard the sounds of their lovemaking. Niles finally gains his composure enough to answer.

"Who is it?" he yells.

"It's Emily, daddy! I need to talk to you and mum right away, it's very important!"

Daphne groans as she leans over and buries her face in Niles' chest which is damp with sweat.

"Are you sure this can't wait, honey?!" he asks his daughter.

'No daddy it can't wait. It's very important!"

Niles groans.

'Okay Emily, just give us a few minutes and we will be out to talk to you!"

"Okay daddy." Emily replies.

Daphne sits up and looks down at Niles and smiles.

"I guess we better go see what our daughter wants."

Niles smiles back and nods as he helps Daphne climb off him. They both get up and slip into their robes, they will get dressed properly after talking to Emily since they both need showers after their "activities" last night and this morning. Once they have their robes on they leave their room hand in hand and head to the living room to talk to their daughter.

Once they get there they see Emily sitting on the couch with her head down, not saying a word. They both notice and join Emily on the couch. They sit on either side of her as Niles grabs Emily's hand.

"So what did you need to tell us, Emily?"

Emily looks up at her father and then over at her mother before speaking. When she finally gets up the courage to tell them, her mouth feels like it's full of cotton. She can't speak, she can't get the words out. She licks her lips and then swallows, that seems to help.

Niles and Daphne sit and wait for Emily to speak and then she finally does.

She looks at each of her parents one more time and then down at her hands in her lap.

"David was in a car accident this morning..."

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After hearing the news of David's accident from Emily, Niles and Daphne took quick showers and threw some clothes on. After Ashling checked on Sunny, and gave her food and water; they all headed to the hospital to see David.

They were all quiet in the car on the way to the hospital, it was so quiet; you could hear a pin drop. Once they get to the hospital, they immediately head to the nurses station to find out which room David is in. The nurse tells them and then directs them where to go. When they reach David's room, they look in and see Michelle sitting next to David's bed holding his hand.

After a few moments Niles turns the knob, and they all enter his room. Michelle looks up when she sees them, smiles, stands up and runs to them.

"I'm so glad you all finally made it. I haven't left David's side since they brought him back from surgery." she explains.

Daphne gasps as she buries her face in Niles' neck.

"David had to have surgery?" Niles asks.

Michelle nods.

"Yes, apparently when he was brought in they were worried about a neck injury from the impact so they took some x-rays and found some damage to the bones in the back of his neck."

Niles looks over at David on the bed and sees him with a neck brace wrapped around his neck. His face is torn up and bruised, he has a bandage wrapped around his head, and his arm is wrapped in a cast with a sling.

Niles can't keep the tears from welling up in his eyes as he looks at his son; his first born. This just can't be happening. It has to be a dream.

Daphne finally lifts her head up and looks over at her son, as soon as she sees him; she goes straight to his bedside and takes his hand in hers as she begins to sob uncontrollably.

Emily and Ashling just stand and look at their brother, they don't even know what to say or do. Just seeing him this way is so shocking for them that they have no idea how to react. They don't know if they should cry, or scream or what.

Niles finally gets a really good look at Michelle and she has a bandage on her forehead where she had to have stitches. Her face is a bit bruised up but otherwise she is fine. David is in much worse shape. Thank God for seat belts and airbags or Michelle's parents and Niles, Daphne, Emily and Ashling would be seeing Michelle and David in the morgue right now. They were both very lucky to have survived.

The doctor finally makes it to David's room to speak to everyone.

"Dr. and Mrs. Crane, I'm glad you could finally make it." he says as he enters David's room.

Niles nods as Daphne joins him. she wraps her arm around him.

"So how bad is it, doctor. Is our son going to make it?" Daphne asks.

"Why don't we go over here and sit down so we can talk?" the doctor exclaims as he points to the chairs across the room.

Niles and Daphne both nod as they follow the doctor and sit down in the chairs. Emily and Ashling join their parents. Michelle joins David once again and lets his family have the time with the doctor.

The doctor moves his chair so he is sitting directly in front of Niles and Daphne so he can look right at them.

"Dr. and Mrs. Crane, from what the EMT's told me after bringing David in, was that he was hit by a drunk driver. They hit David's car and then left the scene of the crime. Thankfully due to Michelle's quick thinking, the police were able to catch the driver of the other car and he was arrested."

Daphne gasps as her hand goes to her mouth. Niles takes her other hand in his and squeezes it as the doctor continues.

"When the EMT's arrived, David was so badly wedged in between the seat and the steering column, they had to use the jaws of life to get him out. The air bag helped with the impact but the steering wheel and steering column were pushed up so far that David was practically crushed by them."

Daphne begins to sob loudly after hearing this Niles wraps his arm around her shoulder and kisses her head.

The doctor continues.

"David suffered a serious neck injury and had to have surgery, he suffered a fracture in the back of his neck. We went in and repaired the damage but while we were operating we discovered that the bone severed his spinal cord. There is a huge possibility that David will be paralyzed. We tried to fix the damage to the spinal cord but there was only so much we could do. We set his arm and put a cast on it and sewed up the gash on his head. I'm sorry to have to give you guys such bad news, but the good thing is David is alive. He did suffer a concussion so that's why he's still sleeping. He didn't suffer from any kind of brain damage, just a concussion from the impact. I will let you guys spend some time with David and I will be back soon to check on him."

Niles reaches out and shakes the doctor's hand.

"Thank you for letting us know what is going on with our son and for saving his life. I know you did everything you could."

The doctor smiles and nods.

"You're very welcome."

With that said the doctor leaves the room to allow them all to be with David. Niles continues to comfort Daphne as he holds her while she cries. Emily and Ashling both sit down after hearing the news, they are both devastated by what they heard. They try to comfort each other. The only sounds that can be heard is the oxygen machine that is extracting oxygen into David's nose through the tube in his nostrils and Daphne's sobbing. Suddenly the air is broken with a shriek from Michelle. They all look over at Michelle to see what the matter is.

Michelle looks over at everyone as she stands up.

"David is waking up! I felt him squeeze my hand!" she screeches.

They all join Michelle by David's bed and sure enough they see David squeeze Michelle's hand. Then they look up as they see David's eyes flutter and then open. They all smile at him as he looks around with a confused look on his face.

David manages to find his voice as he speaks.

"What happened? Where am I?" he asks.

Niles grabs his son's hand.

"You are in the hospital, son. You were in a car accident. But the doctor says that you're going to live."

David nods with that same confused expression on his face. He reaches up and fingers the bandage on his head.

"That's why my head hurts so much, I feel like someone hit me over the head with a sledgehammer." he says as he closes his eyes to the pain.

"We are just so glad you're awake, David." Daphne manages to say.

David opens his eyes and looks at his mother and manages to smile through his pain.

"I will go let one of the nurses know that David is awake so she can get the doctor in here to look at him." Michelle replies.

Niles looks over at her.

"Thanks, Michelle. You have been an amazing friend to David and I appreciate everything you have done since the accident."

"You're welcome, Dr. Crane. I care about David and about all of you. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for him." she says with a smile as she reaches the door.

She then leaves to find a nurse. Niles turns his attention back to his son as he sees David looking at his broken arm.

Ashling hops up on the bed and smiles at her brother.

"I'm so glad you're not dead, Davey."

David looks over at his sister and smiles.

"Thanks, sis. I'm glad too. I'm just happy to be alive."

Ashling shifts her position on the bed and in doing so she accidentally hits David in the leg.

"Sorry about that, Davey."

David looks over at his sister.

"Sorry for what, Ashling?"

Ashling gives her brother a confused look.

"For hitting your leg just now."

"You hit me in the leg?"

Ashling nods.

"Yes, I did."

David gives Ashling a confused look. Ashling just looks back at him.

"Do what you did to my leg again." he tells her.

Ashling shrugs her shoulders.

"Okay." she says as she hits David's leg again.

David looks up at his parents and then back at his sister.

"I can't feel my legs!"

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I can't feel my legs!" David cries once again.

Daphne gives her son a sympathetic look.

"The doctor said there could be a chance that you wouldn't have any feeling in your legs. As soon as you were brought in, the doctor had to operate on you. There were some broken bones in the back of your neck, and one of the bones severed your spinal cord, David."

David looks at his mother.

"So I'm paralyzed?" he asks.

Daphne nods.

"Yes I'm so sorry, sweetie."

David drops his face into his hands as he breaks down crying.

They all give each other somber looks as the doctor enters the room. They all turn their attention to him as he looks over at David crying.

"Michelle told me that David had woken up. Her parents showed up and she's with them right now. I take it that he discovered the paralysis in his legs?"

Niles nods.

"Yes he did doctor. As you can see he didn't take the news well."

The doctor approaches David's bed as he puts his hand on his shoulder.

"David, I'm sorry that you had to find out about the paralysis this way. I was hoping to break the news to you easy but that is obviously not an option anymore."

David looks up at the doctor with tears in his eyes.

"It's not your fault, doctor. I don't blame you, I blame the person who hit me. It's their fault!"

Daphne sees the pain in her son's eyes as she sits down on the bed next to him and carefully puts her arm around him, being careful of his injured neck.

The tears well up in her eyes as she looks at him. She hates seeing her son in pain.

The doctor breaks the silence for a moment.

"Dr. and Mrs. Crane, I just wanted to apologize to you."

Niles looks over at the doctor.

"What do you need to apologize for?" he asks.

"I should have gotten your permission before operating on David. I realize he is still a minor and needs parents consent for surgery. I wasn't thinking about that when I realized he needed the surgery, I was only thinking of what needed to be done for him. So please forgive me?"

Niles smiles at the doctor.

"No need to apologize, we understand that you had to do what you had to do. You were doing your job, and because of that you saved our sons life. We are forever grateful to you."  
>The doctor nods and smiles.<p>

"I need to run a few tests on David now that he's awake. Would you all mind waiting outside while I examine him?"

"Not at all." Niles replies as he leads everyone out of the room.

Once they are all out in the hallway, Emily excuses herself to go call Jordan and let him know what's going on.

Ashling sits down in the nearest chair without saying anything. She blames herself for how David is feeling because of how she hit him in the leg when she was sitting on the bed. She hates that he had to find out that way.

Niles and Daphne are just standing and holding each other, giving themselves the needed comfort after everything that has happened. As they are standing there, Donny, Roz, Alice and Ronee show up. Roz spots Niles and Daphne and rushes over to them.

"Niles, Daphne!" she yells.

Daphne pulls out of Niles' embrace after she hears Roz yelling her name. She looks up and sees Roz running towards them with Donny, Alice and Ronee not far behind. Roz wraps Daphne in hug when she finally reaches her.

"We came as soon as we heard. I'm so sorry."

"Thank you, Roz. I'm glad you're here." Daphne replies as she hugs Roz.

Once Donny, Alice and Ronee reach them, they start asking all kinds of questions about David and his accident. Niles and Daphne answer them as best they can because they only know what the doctor told them. They are just grateful that David is alive.

Emily finishes her call with Jordan and makes her way back to her family.

"Jordan and his family will be here soon, I filled him in on what was going on." she explains to everyone.

"That's good, Emily. It will be nice to have them here." Daphne replies.

Emily spots Grandma Ronee and gives her a hug. Roz sits down next to Ashling and starts talking to her as she wraps her arm around her.

Niles and Donny are wrapped up in conversation as the doctor comes out of David's room after finishing his exam.

They all look over at him waiting for him to speak. The doctor looks at everyone before speaking.

"Well, I examined David and other than the head injury, neck surgery, broken arm and lower limb paralysis, he is just fine. I am going to give him some morphine for the pain and insist that he stays in the hospital for at least a week. I want to keep an eye on his neck to make sure the surgery wound heals and once I see that it's healing and the pain that David is feeling has subsided some, he can go home."

Niles and Daphne are happy to hear the news.

"Thank you, doctor." Niles says as he shakes the doctor's hand.

"May we go back in and be with David now?" Daphne asks.

"Sure, and I will be back in a little bit with the morphine."

The doctor excuses himself as everyone heads back into David's room.

Roz, Donny, Alice and Ronee head straight for David as they tell him how sorry they are that he's in the position he's in and that they are glad he's alive. Seeing them, cheers David up a little, but only a little because he's still clearly very upset about the paralysis in his legs.

As everyone is talking amongst themselves, there is a knock on the door jamb. Everyone looks to see who it is as an older man and woman enter.

Everyone just stares at them until the man finally speaks.

"Hello, my wife and I were wondering if this is the room of David Crane?"

Niles gets up and approaches the couple.

"Yes it is, I'm his father; Dr. Niles Crane. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm John and this is my wife Amy, we are the parents of the boy who hit your son."

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Your son is the one who hit my son?" Niles asks angrily.

John nods his head.

"Yes, he is. We have been having a lot of problems with him the past several months, we have sent him to counseling but he won't stick to it. We just don't know what to do with him anymore and we wanted to come and let you know how sorry we are. If there is anything we can do for you and your family to make up for what our son has done, just ask."

Niles just looks at John, his anger still evident.

"My son is paralyzed, he can't walk. Can you somehow perform a miracle and give him the feeling back in his legs? My son may never walk again!"

"I understand that Dr. Crane, that's why we're here. We want to do whatever we can to make up for what our son has done. There are no words to say how sorry we are for what has happened."

Daphne approaches Niles and puts her hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down.

"Niles, why don't you go take a walk outside or something while I talk to these people. You need to cool off."

Niles looks over at Daphne and nods.

"You're probably right, Daphne. I need to blow off some steam, I will be back in about 20 minutes."

Daphne nods.

"All right then."

Emily stands up and joins her father.

"I'll go with you, daddy and keep you company."

Niles nods as he and Emily leave the room.

"I'm Daphne, David's mother." she says to John and Amy.

Amy approaches Daphne.

"Mrs. Crane, I just want to tell you that my husband and I are willing to do anything to make up for what our son has done."

"I know you are, you have to understand that my husband is a very sensitive person and he takes things harder than most people. But he is right in the fact that our son may never walk again. He played sports, and now he may never play again. He may never get to fulfill his dreams of becoming a star basketball player or football player, if that's what he wanted. Your son took that from him, you understand?"

John and Amy both nod as they give Daphne a sympathetic look.

Their conversation is interrupted by the doctor coming in to give David a shot of morphine. He sees John and Amy and gives Daphne a questioning look; silently asking her who they are.

Daphne answers him.

"Doctor, these people are the parent's of the boy who hit David. They are here to do whatever they can to make up for what their son did."

The doctor nods as he starts to give David the injection, but before he can David stops him.

"I want to say something first, doctor." he says as he looks at John and Amy.

"You know what you can do to try to make it up to me? Why don't you bring your son here, so I can speak to him personally and let him know what he's done. Maybe then he will realize how stupid he was to drink and then get behind the wheel of a vehicle. I almost died and your son would be a murderer if I hadn't lived. He's very lucky that I did. So you need to leave here, go to the jail, pick up your son, and bring him here to me. Okay?"

With that David looks at the doctor to give him the okay to give him the morphine. The doctor does what he is told as he injects David's IV with the morphine.

"You should start to feel some relief from the pain very soon, David."

David nods.

"Thank you, doctor."

The doctor nods as he glances at Daphne then at John and Amy before leaving the room.

Daphne then turns her attention back to John and Amy.

"Did you hear what my son said? Go pick up your son and bring him here so my son can talk to him. Ca n you do that?"

John and Amy both nod.

"Yes, we can do that. We will be back soon with our son." John says as he and his wife head for the door.

Once they are gone, Daphne approaches her son and grabs his hand.

David looks up at his mother and smiles.

"Thanks, mum."

Daphne smiles back.

"Thanks for what, sweetie?"

"For just being here and being such a great mother. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You're my son, and I love you. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you." Daphne replies with tears in her eyes.

Ashling excuses herself to get a diet soda and drags Alice along with her.

Roz speaks up.

"Daphne, Donny and I are going to step out to get a bite to eat. We can take Ashling along with us to keep Alice company."

Daphne looks over at Roz.

"That would be fine, Roz. Thank you for coming and for being here."

"No problem, you know how much you all mean to me. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you." Roz explains.

Donny joins her as he takes her hand in his and leads her out as he waves at at Daphne and David. Daphne looks around the room.

"I wonder where your Grammy Ronee went? I didn't see her leave."

David shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know, she may have stepped out when John and Amy were here."

"Yes, that's true; she may have."

Daphne sits down in the chair next to David's bed and continues holding his hand. She sees the morphine beginning to work as David gives a big yawn.

"Why don't you take a nap, David. I will be right here if you need anything."

David nods as he closes his eyes.

Meanwhile...

Niles and Emily are walking the halls of the hospital side by side. Niles is being very quiet as Emily keeps looking up at him trying to read his expression. She can't tell what he's thinking; if he's angry, sad or frustrated. He just has a faraway look in his eyes as he continues to walk down the hallway.

Emily decides to get his attention.

"Daddy?"

Niles stops walking for a moment and then looks down at Emily with a look of confusion.

"Are you okay, daddy?" Emily asks.

"I'm sorry Emily, I'm just thinking. I didn't handle myself very well back there with those people did I?"

Well, daddy their son did hit David and leave him paralyzed, how else were you supposed to react to seeing them? I'm angry too with what happened to David. It's not fair and someone needs to pay for what they did to him."

"You're right, Emily. But there is a wrong way and a right way to handle it. I would prefer to handle it the right way. I'm glad your mother suggested I take a walk, who knows what I would have done had I stayed there. I've never been that angry at anyone in my life."

"I've never seen you that angry before, daddy. It scared me a little bit."

"I'm sorry it scared you, sweetheart. I never want to do anything that would scare you or cause you harm."

"I know." Emily says with a smile as she takes her father's hand in hers. They continue walking as they head back to David's room.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As Niles as Emily make their way back to David's room, Daphne is still next to David holding in his hand. As she watches him sleep, she finds herself drifting off as well...

_Niles and Daphne are sitting on the couch at The Montana, Niles has just told Daphne that they may not be able to conceive a child. But Daphne reassures him as she takes what she thinks is an ovulation kit out of her cleavage. _

"_I took the test today, I'm ovulating." she says as she hands the test to Niles._

_Niles laughs._

"_Well in that case the last one upstairs..." he says as he stands up and Daphne joins him. They start to run upstairs to try to make a baby, but Niles stops short as he looks at the test._

"_Daph, this isn't an ovulation kit it's a pregnancy test."_

"_Oh silly me, they look so much..." she stops short as she stares at the test. _

_Niles stares at the test._

"_We're pregnant."_

_Daphne continues staring at the test._

"_Oh my God, we are; aren't we?" _

"_But my slow sperm!" Niles looks at Daphne shocked._

_Daphne looks up at Niles._

"_I must have fast eggs!" _

_They both laugh as they hug._

"_I love you!" Niles exclaims happily._

"_I love you, too!" Daphne says as they continue hugging..._

_Daphne and Niles are standing in the vets office as they wait for the vet to extract the ring that Eddie swallowed. While there, they discuss who the baby will be more like: Daphne's brother Simon or Niles and Frasier. As they are discussing this Daphne's water breaks and she goes into labor. _

_A short time later, Daphne is holding their newborn son in her arms as Niles, the proud father looks on with tears in his eyes..._

"_Isn't he perfect, dad?"_

"_He certainly is, mom. He's got your eyes and my chin."_

_The baby is holding on to Daphne's hair._

"_He's got my hair."_

_Niles smiles._

"_You think so?" _

"_No, he's got my hair. Let go, dear." Daphne says as she gently removes her hair from the baby's fist. _

Daphne smiles in her sleep as she remembers. Niles and Emily enter David's room and see Daphne smiling in her sleep. They try to be as quiet as they can be as not to wake either one of them. Since they are sleeping Niles and Emily decide to head down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. They decide they will bring something back for Daphne and David too. They realized it's been awhile since either one of them have eaten.

Meanwhile...

Niles and Emily make it to the cafeteria and as they are looking at the menu, Niles can't decide what he wants. He crinkles his nose up at almost everything he looks at, until he sees the chef salad. He smiles as he sets his menu down on the table. He sees Emily still looking at hers.

"Have you decided what you want to eat, Emily?"

Emily lowers her menu so she can look at her father.

"Yes I'm going to have the ham and cheese sandwich and some yogurt. What are you having, daddy?"

"I'm having the chef salad and a bottled water."

Emily nods as she puts her menu down. They get up from the table and go to the counter to order their food.

Meanwhile...

Michelle finally makes it back to David's room after spending time with her parents. When she comes into David's room, she sees David and his mom asleep. She smiles as she grabs a chair and sits on the other side of David's bed.

Once she gets the chair moved, she sits down in it and it makes a squeaking sound. Michelle cringes, afraid the sound was loud enough to wake them.

Daphne stirs as she opens her eyes and sits up. She looks over and sees Michelle sitting next to David's bed. She smiles as she stretches.

"Welcome back, Michelle. I'm glad you came back."  
>"Hi Mrs. Crane, I'm sorry I woke you up just now."<p>

"Oh no it's just fine, I needed to wake up anyway." she says as she looks around the room.

"Have you seen me husband and me daughter, Emily?"she asks.

Michelle looks over at Daphne.

"No I haven't. You and David were the only ones in here when I came in."

Daphne gives a look of confusion.

"Oh, well I guess they aren't back from their walk yet." she says as stands up and stretches.

Michelle shrugs her shoulders.

"It hard to say. They could be anywhere."

Daphne nods.

"Yes, well I'm going to get a cup of coffee and I will be right back."

Michelle nods and smiles.

Daphne smiles back as she steps out of the room and heads to the coffee machine. On her way to the coffee machine, she remembers what she was dreaming about. She was remembering when she and Niles found out they were expecting David and then she remembered his birth and holding him in her arms. She still remembers that day like it was yesterday. The way she felt holding her son in her arms, it was like nothing she had ever felt before. Seeing the look on Niles' face and the tears in his eyes as he looked at his son, she had never seen him more happy or proud than at that very moment. She still can't believe that they made that beautiful boy together. Daphne knew she fell in love with Niles even more in that moment than she ever had before. A new baby really does bond two people together, like nothing else.

Before Daphne can stop them, the tears run down her cheeks as she thinks about David being paralyzed. When she held him in her arms as a baby, she could wipe his tears away and ease his pain but now there's isn't anything she can do for him except just be his mother and love him. She can't believe how well she held herself together when John and Amy showed up. It took everything she had in her to not just go off on them. She so wanted to lay into them about what their son did to her son. David was very mature and responsible in his way of handling the situation he's in by asking to see the boy that hit him. She is so incredibly proud of him, he's always been such a good boy. He takes after his father that way. Before she realizes it, she's reached the coffee machine, and as she's digging change out of her purse, the contents fall out onto the floor.

"Bloody hell! What else can go wrong today!" she asks herself as she gets down on her knees and begins picking up the contents off the floor. And in doing so she sees a pair of men's feet, she looks up to see who it is and is surprised by who she sees...

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Daphne can't believe who she is seeing when she looks up. Once she realizes who it is, she smiles.

"Hello, Daphne."

Daphne jumps up and wraps her arms around him.

"Frasier! I can't believe you're here!"

Frasier hugs Daphne back.

"Yes, Ronee called me and told me what was going on, I got here as soon as I could."

Daphne pulls out of the hug and looks at Frasier curiously.

"How did you get here so quickly? And where's Charlotte?" she asks.

"Well Charlotte is back home in Chicago, I was at a medical conference in Portland when Ronee called me and I drove straight here."

"I'm sorry you had to come here under such sad circumstances. It seems like something terrible is always happening to bring you to Seattle."

Frasier gives a solemn nod.

"Yeah, it seems so."

He looks down as he sees the contents of Daphne's purse still scattered on the floor. He gets down on one knee as he helps Daphne pick up the rest of it.

"Here let me help you pick this up, Daphne." he says as he starts handing her items.

Before long everything is back in Daphne's purse as she manages to get her change out that she had been previously looking for before everything fell out onto the floor.

"I'm going to get a cup of coffee, would you like some?" she asks.

Frasier smiles.

"Sure, but let me pay for yours as well. You've been through enough today."

Daphne gives Frasier a look of affection.

"Thank you, Frasier. David is going to be so happy to see you. I'm really glad you could make it." she tells Frasier as he is getting their coffee.

"So am I." Frasier replies.

Before long, they both have their coffee and head back to David's room.

Meanwhile...

Niles and Emily are finishing up their lunch as they order some food for Daphne and David. Once they finish eating they pick up the food and head back to David's room. They enjoyed their lunch date together. It's not often they get to spend time together, just the two of them.

Niles notices how much Emily is taking after Daphne more and more. She's just like her mother and Niles couldn't be happier about that.

Ashling, he realizes is more like him and he's not sure how he feels about that. He's happy that at least one of his children is interested in the same things as him, but he's not sure that he likes the fact that Ashling is such a sensitive and emotional girl. He was the same way and still is in a lot of ways. He knew that when he discovered she was cutting herself when he was sick last fall.

Now David is a little bit like both he and Daphne. Niles sees a lot of Daphne in him but then he also sees himself in his son. They may not have a lot of the same interests but they have a lot of the same mannerisms. David is very smart, sensitive, caring, neat, funny and responsible. Niles is so proud of him and is proud of how well he is handing his paralysis. He's being very mature about the whole thing. When Niles first found out he was going to be a father, he was very happy but also very nervous and scared because he didn't know what kind of a father he would be. He didn't know how his son would turn out, if he was going to be more Moon or Crane but it turns out that Niles' fears were all for naught. David got the best of both of he and Daphne and he loves being a father, he never imagined that he would be where he is right now. He's married to the most amazing, beautiful woman who has given him three beautiful kids. Even after all they've been through, he and Daphne are strong in their love and in their marriage. Niles loves Daphne now more than he did when he first met her and he will never take her or this life for granted.

Before he realizes it he and Emily have reached the door to David's room as they enter and see David awake and talking to Michelle. David hears them as he turns and look at them.

"Hi dad, hi sis." he says as he waves.

"Hello, David. How are you feeling, son?"  
>"I'm feeling a bit better, dad. My headache is gone and my arm isn't hurting much right now."<p>

Niles smiles at his son.

"I'm glad to hear that because your sister and I brought you and your mom some food."

David nods as Niles looks around the room with a confused look on his face.

"Speaking of that, where is your mom?"

David shrugs but before he can answer, Michelle chimes in.

"She went to get some coffee, she should be back anytime."

Niles nods.

"Oh, okay."

Emily sets the food on the table next to David's bed as she pulls out a styrofoam container and hands it to David.

"Here you go, David. We brought you your favorite, cheeseburger and fries."

David smiles as he takes them from her.

"Thanks, Emily. Did you bring me something to drink?"

Emily smacks her forehead.

"Shoot, I forgot your soda! I'll go to the soda machine and bring you one back, okay." Emily exclaims as she leaves to get David a soda.

David nods as he takes a big bite of his cheeseburger. He shares his fries with Michelle.

Niles sits down in the chair across the room as he waits for Daphne to get back. He picks up a magazine and starts reading it while listening to David and Michelle talk and laugh across the room.

He gets engrossed in the article he is reading that he doesn't realize that Daphne has come back.

Daphne gets his attention as she stands in front of his chair.

"Niles?"

Niles looks up and sees Daphne smile at him and then his eyes are averted to the person standing next to her.

He can't believe who he's seeing.

"Hello, little brother." Frasier replies.

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Niles jumps up and gives his brother a hug. He's never been so happy to see Frasier in his life. He really needs him right now and is glad he is here.

"I'm so glad you're here, Frasier."

Frasier pulls out of the hug and looks at his brother.

"There is nowhere else I would rather be right now. I'm so sorry for what happened to David. I'm just glad that he survived, I love that boy and couldn't take it if I had to say goodbye to him, especially so soon after losing dad."

Niles nods with tears in his eyes.

"How did you find out about David?" Niles asks.

"Ronee called me and told me and since I was in Portland for a medical conference I got away as soon as I could. I drove all the way here. I just knew I had to be here for you, Daphne and David."

Niles puts his hand on Frasier's arm.

"Thank you, Frasier."

Frasier smiles at his brother as Daphne looks on.

"Have you had a chance to speak to David?" Niles asks.

"Not yet, when Daphne and I came in he was talking to that pretty girl and I didn't want to interrupt so we decided to come and see you first."

Niles nods as he looks over at David and Michelle and smiles.

"Yes, that pretty girl is David's girlfriend; Michelle. She has been really good for him. She was the one who got help after the accident and was able to tell the police who the driver of the other car was. We are truly grateful to her for all she's done."

"Why don't we go and say hello?" Daphne replies.

Niles and Frasier nod as they approach David's bed. They stand there for a few moments before Michelle gestures to David, letting him know that they are there.

David looks up and when he spots his uncle, he smiles.

"Uncle Frasier! When did you get here?"

"I just got here a little while ago. I'm so happy to see you, David."

"I'm happy to see you too, Uncle Frasier. I'm glad you could make it."

Frasier smiles at his nephew with tears in his eyes.

"So am I."

David looks over at Michelle before speaking.

"Michelle, this is my uncle Dr. Frasier Crane. He lives in Chicago currently with his wife Charlotte."

Michelle nods as she takes Frasier's hand to shake it.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Crane." she says with a smile.

"I'm delighted to meet you too, Michelle. I'm happy he's met someone like you that cares so much for him."

"I care about David very much and I'm so glad that he survived the accident."

"I hear he wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for you." Frasier adds.

"I didn't really do much, I did what anyone would have done."

"You are way to modest, Michelle, you helped to save David's life." Niles chimes in.

Michelle becomes a bit embarrassed as she tries to hide her face. She just not used to all these compliments, she doesn't know what to say or do.

As they are all discussing this, there is a knock on the door jamb. Everyone turns to see who it is and they can't believe it. It's John and Amy and they are back with their son, the boy who hit David. They are all speechless as they just look at him. He looks back at them with a sullen look on his face as his hair falls in his eyes. His father has a firm grip on his shoulder and a stern look on his face, his mother has a worried expression on her face, the tears evident in her eyes.

David finally manages to find his voice.

"Alex? Alex Anderson, is that you?"

Alex looks up at David with a guilty look on his face, just as Emily returns with David's soda.

It took her longer than she anticipated because she ran into Jordan and his family. After giving David his soda, she realizes who has shown up and what is going on. Jordan and his family just look on as Emily joins her family.

Roz, Donny, and Alice make it back with Ashling. They made it back just in time to see the boy who hit David.

David is so happy to see everyone, but his happiness is short lived due to Alex and his parents showing up.

Alex is finally able to speak.

"Yes, David it's me. I'm the one who hit you."

The room is so quiet, you can hear everyone present give audible gasps.

To be continued...


End file.
